


Spatial Recognition

by entwashian



Category: Psych
Genre: Foursome, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian





	Spatial Recognition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).



It happens just like any other of Shawn's bizarrely constructed schemes: Gus is neck-deep in the middle of it before he even realizes anything is happening.

He doesn't realize even when Shawn tells him that they are meeting Lassiter and Juliet at Shawn's "apartment" instead of at the station or the Psych office.

He doesn't realize even when he sees that it's not the just the transformative property of the late-afternoon sunlight which makes the loose strands of Juliet's hair seem like a halo around her face.

He doesn't realize even when he sees Shawn, who never gets sweaty palms because he never gets _nervous_, wipe the inside of his hand over the outer thigh of his jeans in an anxious gesture.

Gus finally, finally realizes only as he watches Lassiter sprawl onto Shawn's tiny sofa with the kind of loose-limbed ease that only comes with great familiarity.

He finds himself discovering what it must be like to be Shawn on a daily basis; the clues (obvious enough in retrospect) fall into place like puzzle pieces. Only it's one of those puzzles that they give to preschoolers -- the sturdy wooden ones that have slots for differently shaped pieces. Circle, rectangle, star.

Lassiter becoming even icier and sharper at work over the last couple months. Juliet negotiating a peace between Lassiter and Shawn increasingly often during the past few weeks. Shawn _not_ flirting with the extraordinarily cute blonde in line in front of them at Dairy Queen, even after she ordered a pineapple sundae. Heart, triangle, that tricky little rhombus which sometimes fools you into thinking it's a square.

He's not the only one making observations, though. Lassiter sees Gus looking at him askance, and before Gus can even begin to pretend like he doesn't know what just happened, Lassiter's posture snaps back to attention.

"Spencer, you didn't _tell_ him?!"

"Don't be a silly goose, Lassie, of _course_ I didn't. Besides, I didn't have to. He clearly just figured it out for himself. Good job, buddy."

Gus can hear Juliet's small sigh of exasperation and the rustle of her clothes as she shifts her weight, because Shawn, who is _never_ nervous, is speaking too softly and grinning too hard. And when he reaches out to give Gus a jocular pat on the back, Gus can see that his palms are slightly damp.

"Gus, if we've made you feel uncomfortable--" Juliet begins placatingly, setting a hand on Gus' forearm.

"It's fine, Juliet," Gus says, covering her hand with his own. She studies his face for a moment, then her fingers marginally flex beneath his.

"You hear about Pluto?" Gus asks no one in particular. "That's messed up, right?"


End file.
